Mon seul crime:t'aimer
by Mess-my-world
Summary: Voici le jugement de Drago après la Bataille finale.


L'amour est niais. Il se souvenait encore de ces moment passées à l'abri des regards, avec elle. Un regard échangé, un amour déclaré. Elle disait tout le temps cette phrase et à chaque fois, s'en suivait un de ses inoubliables sourire qui le hantait aujourd'hui. Des moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il ne se souviendrait que d'un seul. Elle était là dans sa chambre, des larmes essuyées à la va-vite sur ses joues, ses cheveux à moitié détachés et ses mouvement ralentis. Elle était partie parce qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Il avait toujours penser qu'il savourerait ce moment, où détruite de l'intérieur, elle se morfondrait, ramperait à ses pieds...

Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui lui demandait pardon à genoux.

Les larmes sont inutiles. Parfois, quand la réalité nous rattrape, on se sent comme vidé de l'intérieur. Comme si, ce qui vous manquait avant, avait emporté ce qui restait d'humain en vous. Elle avait tout emporté. Mais surtout cette chose qui le comblait tant autrefois, ce sentiment qui faisait de lui un humain survolant les plaines infinis que lui offrait la vie. Ce bonheur qu'elle avait emporté le rendait aujourd'hui fou de colère. Pas contre elle, contre lui-même et contre ceux qui ont imprimé en lui cette haine constante qu'il ressentait à la vue des couples qui vivaient leur vie pleinement.

Il avait refusé le bonheur en toute conscience, qu'il plonge dans les ténèbres maintenant.

La peur est illogique. Après l'avoir quitté, l'amertume, la souffrance et les cris avaient pris le dessus et il s'était senti irresponsable de l'avoir laissé seule. Pas un seul moment ne passait sans qu'il ne pensait à ses yeux vides de son énergie habituelle. Pas une seconde ne passait sans qu'il ne soit à l'affût des rumeurs. Un tel mourait, l'autre agonisait. Il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre! Dites-lui qu'elle est encore dans ce monde, qu'ils pourront encore s'engueuler, qu'il pourra la faire souffrir tant que sa raison lui dira de le faire, dites-lui qu'il aura encore le temps de lui dire adieu.

Peu importe la distance, peu importe comment, il savait que si elle partait, il irait la rejoindre.

La joie est éphémère. Peu de gens le savent, mais parmi les mauvais, il y a les moins mauvais. Ceux qui ont rejoins ce côté obscure sans trop savoir pourquoi ou parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Ceux qui espèrent rester dans ce monde parce qu'ils cherchent encore à comprendre le sens du mot "vie'. Ceux qui veulent rester parce qu'au fond, à défaut de la voir, ils ne veulent pas côtoyer celle qu'on appelle "Mort". Dans sa robe blanche, elle viendra vous cueillir délicatement comme si vous étiez la plus fragile des roses. Mais lui ne se laissera pas faire. Alors quand il appris que le côté de la lumière avait réussi à abattre leur bourreau, tout le poids accumulé sur ses épaules tomba et un soulagement l'envahi. Au loin, il la vit sourire, sauter dans les bras de ses alliés et il aurait pu jurer que son regard avait frôlé le sien. Ce regard qui auparavant était si doux, était aujourd'hui rempli de dégoût.

A quoi bon vivre, si c'est pour qu'elle ne soit plus là pour lui?

La colère l'est aussi.

Ce bon à rien qu'elle embrassait ne méritait pas son attention. Et pourtant, elle avait à peine dit "oui" à ce benêt qu'un poignard le transperça. Trahi, par celle qui croyait être sa moitié. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il la regarde, mais son image était gravé en lui. Alors, il chérirait ces souvenirs qui lui avait tant apporté autrefois. Ces souvenirs qui lui avaient permis de survivre aux pires atrocités. Ces souvenirs qui ne tarirait pas son envie de la voir à ses côtés et pas au près d'un autre. Sa voix gouvernait ses pensées et s'il s'écoutait, il aurait pu dire qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour le rendre jaloux. Mais non, elle avait juste trouver le bonheur.

Ce bonheur qu'il était incapable de lui apporter.

La paix est superficielle. Après l'averse, il y a la tempête. Les mangemorts étaient emprisonnés un à un, sans jugement pour certain. Leurs crimes étaient déjà suffisant pour qu'on leur octroie la peine de mort. Et c'était ce qu'il pensait subir, lorsqu'il était entré dans cette salle froide et in-accueillante. La tête relevé mais les traits crispés. Elle était là, devant lui. Il avait entendu par le biais des rumeurs qu'elle jugeait les crimes commis, cependant il n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps le bouche-à-oreille. Alors quand une nouvelle fois, leurs yeux se croisèrent et il ne saurait exprimer ce qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci avaient perdu leur éclat comme fatigué par les obstacles.

Le regret est...douloureux.

Jamais il n'avait autant regretté ses erreurs. Quand il avait croisé son visage, un flot de parole continue avait menacé de traverser sa bouche. Tant de tristesse émanait d'elle, c'était comme si, à elle seule, elle pouvait porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Et il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'au fond, ils pourraient porter ce poids à deux si tel était le son vœu. Mais au final, il n'y gagnerait rien mis à part un refus.

Alors voilà, il subit les reproches, les cris, les insultes, les malédictions qu'on lui hurlaient littéralement dessus sans tressaillir une seule fois. Il encaissa tout sans même feindre un moindre geste. Dire qu'aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans cette pièce pour avoir écouter ses parents. Ses connard de parents qui le torturaient autant mentalement et physiquement au point de lui faire regretter amèrement sa naissance dans une famille de riche. Il l'avait abandonnée à cause d'eux, à cause des idéologies qu'ils avaient implanté dans son cerveau alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple gamin. On le punissait pour avoir écouter ses parents.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'ils racontaient des conneries?

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'à cause d'eux, il perdrait tout ce qui était le plus cher pour lui?

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'à défaut de vouloir le protéger, ses ignobles parents causeraient sa perte?

Comment, tout simplement?

Et dites-lui qui! Qui lui a dit qu'un jour il regretterai d'avoir cette expérience qu'on appelle la vie? Dumbledore? Ce vieux fou était moqué par ces propres militants! Potter? Vous écouteriez, vous, quelqu'un qui vous a fait ressentir le dégoût de soi? Et ne parlons pas des autres!

Son entourage lui faisait du bourrage de crâne, rien ni personne n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis sur le sang qui coulait dans les veines de chacun.

Sauf peut-être la femme qui en ce moment même était chargée de juger son sort.

Il remarqua alors que depuis le début de la séance elle n'avait pas levé les yeux pour le regarder.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle? T'a oublié qui j'étais? Ou plutôt, tu préfères oublier qui je suis! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je hanterais tes pensées comme tu hantes les miennes et ce, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et même après si cela est possible! Qu'attends-tu pour prendre ce foutu maillet et frapper un bon coup pour appliquer ma sentence?

Achève-moi, tant que tu en as le pouvoir!

Mais avant, je désire une chose, une seule petite chose...

"Madame la Juge, l'accusé nommé Drago Lucius Malefoy, a écouté les différentes affaires pour lesquelles on l'inculpait: vols, escroqueries, tortures, assassinats et je vous dispenserai des pires... Aucun avocat, ni même témoin n'ayant pris sa défense seul votre avis et la partie civile décideront de son sort. Ce criminel mériterai le baiser des Détraqueurs selon ces derniers. Je suis bien évidemment certain que vous êtes de cet avis étant donné que personne dans cette salle ignore ce qu'il vous a fait subir durant votre scolarité à Poudlard. Mais comme vous le savez, il faut respecter le protocole, fit mielleusement un vieillard tout en désignant le maillet qui reposait près d'elle

Connard! Comment oses-tu! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu avec elle! Réveiller ses plaies, c'est me condamner et bien que je sache que c'est ce que tu cherches, laisse-lui sa liberté de penser par elle-même.

Elle n'est pas conne comme toi! Comme tout ceux qui n'ont pas su voir ou plutôt qui ont refuser de voir ce qui était bon en moi! Vous êtes tout autant responsable de mes crimes, pauvres ignares! Si vous aviez su réagir, vous m'auriez aider comme me l'avait proposé Dumbledore.

Seul cet homme avait proposé de laisser sa vie pour préserver la mienne!

Et voilà que ces imbéciles d'aurors à moitié corrompus me saisissent les bras pour m'emmener à Azkaban. Eh les gars, elle n'a pas encore prononcé mon jugement, laissez-moi encore quelques secondes de liberté, non? Non. Très bien, emmenez-moi si vous le souhaitez. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ici.

Mais avant de croupir dans une cellule moisi et déjà occupée par des rats morts...

\- ATTENDEZ!, hurla-t-il bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, j'aimerais m'adresser à la juge ici présente, et j'en ai le droit, déclara Drago pour devancer le vieillard manipulateur, selon la législation britannique des sorciers, reprit-il, j'ai le droit au dernier mot. Et puis, ne doit-on pas respecter le protocole?, parodia Drago, Madame la Juge, j'ai une faveur à vous demander, j'aimerais que pour mes derniers instants, vous me regardiez en prononçant mon jugement. Regardez-moi... regardez-moi... levez les yeux... je vous assure ce n'est pas difficile... êtes-vous devenue une langue-de-plomb madame la Juge?

Regarde moi, la tutoya-t-il, je veux que tu me regardes. Dis-leurs que je ne suis qu'un assassin! Dis-leurs que je vais pourrir et me décomposer dans un placard! Tiens, je vais te donner une idée: invente des crimes, inculpe-moi pour les avoir commis et comme ça on doublera ma peine! Genre l'exécution publique, c'est un truc que tu parviendrais à faire instaurer, non? Juste pour moi!, la supplia-t-il faussement, et puis vu que ces imbéciles, argua-t-il en montrant d'un geste d'épaule l'assistance, sont assez cons pour te croire, ça devrait être facile!

Je commence à en avoir marre, là... Tu deviens lassante, tu sais? J'en ai plus pour longtemps. Allez quoi! Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est prendre ce putain de maillet, frapper un coup avec et dire d'une manière bourgeoise que je vais mourir dans les heures prochaines!

REGARDE-MOI MERDE! DIS-MOI QUE JE SUIS UN HOMME POURRI JUSQU'À LA MOELLE ET QU'IL N'Y A QUE LA MORT QUI PEUPLE MON CORPS! DIS-MOI QUE TOUT EST VRAI DANS LES ACCUSATIONS! DIS-MOI QUE JE SUIS UN MONSTRE HERMIONE!

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle comme à bout de force, oui tu es un monstre.

C'est monstrueux de m'avoir fait changer. C'est monstrueux de m'avoir fait douter quand je ne devais pas. C'est monstrueux de m'avoir fait t'aimer alors que je ne le pouvais pas. Explique-moi Drago, explique-moi ce que j'ai raté dans ma vie pour que Merlin me fasse subir ça. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne m'inquiète pour toi et voilà qu'on m'annonce que je vais devoir décider de ton sort. Mais de quel droit m'attribues-tu un tel choix? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait d'aller te pendre à un arbre? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de te noyer dans la Tamise? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de disparaître de ma vie tout simplement?!

Surpris par les aveux de la jeune femme, il sentit l'emprise des aurors faiblirent. Était-il le seul à halluciner? Apparemment non, si l'on considérait que les visages de l'assistance variait entre la colère et la stupeur. Il se re-concentra sur Hermione.

La jeune femme lui faisait enfin face.

\- Tu te demandes ce qui m'en empêchait? Je vais te le dire. Non, je vais plutôt le dire à vous tous qui m'écouter. Tu me hantes, tu m'énerves, tu me tues à petit feu et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu te délecte de l'effet que tu produis sur moi.

\- On apprend du maître, rétorqua doucement la juge

Il esquissa un rictus quasi imperceptible sans pour autant répondre à sa provocation.

\- Et pourtant, les cieux savent à quel point mon cœur a subit les pires montagnes russes pour t'avoir imaginer dans les situations les plus mortelles. J'en ai fait des cauchemars et j'en fait encore tant nos disputes, nos échanges à peu près cordiaux me manque. Ta voix habite mes pensées. Tu es présente même dans les pires situations et tu te joues de moi comme le ferait une gamine avec une poupée. Tu es le bourreau qui me torture et aujourd'hui, je demande à me repentir.

Alors je vous le demande sincèrement, et pas qu'à elle, clama-t-il en la désignant du regard, à vous tous, dit-il plus fort en affrontant tous les visages, est-ce un crime d'avoir aimé? Est-ce un crime de l'avoir aimé, ELLE?

* * *

 **Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit un OS pareil. J'étais parfaitement heureuse lorsque je l'écrivais mais il a suffit que j'entende une chanson pour que le monde des bisounours laisse place à un tribunal à une prison.**

 **Donc voilà j'aimerais avoir votre avis pour savoir si je devrai définitivement abandonner ce genre qui me fait bizarre à écrire parce que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.**

 **Witch Feather**


End file.
